1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elevated work person supporting structure including a first side margin relative to which a horizontally elongated work person supporting platform is mounted for vertical shifting relative thereto, the elongated work person supporting platform being lowerable over an elongated bulk material supporting vehicle disposed therebeneath.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of access structures for bulk material containing vehicles heretofore have been provided. However, these previously known access systems do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention which enable access to the upper portions of various bulk material receiving vehicles in a manner such that work persons supported from the access structure are provided improved protection against accidents and positionable relative to the associated bulk material receiving vehicle in such a manner that substantially all usual work tasks may be performed thereon in a safe manner.